


After the Crusade

by sinslikescarlet



Series: Scarlet and Silver [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A hint of smut, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Incest, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Twincest, Twins, Young Avengers: Children's Crusade, maxicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinslikescarlet/pseuds/sinslikescarlet
Summary: Pietro brings his sister back home after the trying events of the Children's Crusade.Events are post-A Meeting of Scarlet and Silver





	After the Crusade

          To say that they had a rough day was an understatement. It could perhaps be one of the biggest understatements that one could make, like saying that the first World War was a small misunderstanding, or that Tony Stark had some extra cash lying around. Pietro hadn’t seen this much activity since his sister first left. He tried his best not to think about it all that often, but it had happened. It certainly did. That one day changed his life—suddenly, he was without the most important person in his life. The worst part was that he didn’t know if she was safe. So many people called for her blood after that day, and all he could do was pray that she was safe and away from them and the harm they wished to inflict upon her. Somehow, thanks to the effort of a handful of gifted teenagers, his sister was found. Although it wasn’t somewhere that he considered anywhere near safe, she was. Well, for the most part. There was no bodily harm done to her—everything was mental. Her memory had been wiped clean—there wasn’t even a flicker of Wanda being an Avenger, a hero, or who the ones she loved were. Sadly, that included her brother. Pietro could have sworn that he was going to commit murder when he found out Wanda had been with Doctor Doom, and he was certain of it when he heard that she was to marry him. Although Pietro’s affair with his sister was kept in secret, he couldn’t hide his pain. Doom had been the one controlling Wanda—making her believe that she was some random woman from a desolate village, with no family or loved ones to her name. Now, thank goodness, Pietro was to accompany his sister back to their apartment in New York City, without Doom, with her memories intact. At least, most of her memories. She was still a little fuzzy because of Doom’s control over her mind

          Wanda was exhausted from the days’ events and covered in mud. The twins kept silent as Pietro carried his sister home, simply relieved that they were together again. The run only took a couple of minutes from Avengers Tower, but it seemed so much longer this time. Perhaps it was Pietro’s burning desire to be home with his sister, or perhaps it was that he was drained of nearly all of his energy and just wasn’t running as fast as he normally would. No matter what the reason, Pietro let out a sigh of relief when he saw the big glass doors of their apartment complex. Through the windows he saw that there were several people about—the security guards were talking amongst themselves, a man was getting his mail, a woman was taking her dog out for a walk, and a family was trying to decide where to go for dinner. Of course Pietro was arriving when the lobby was unusually busy. It was just his luck. He couldn’t help but hold his sister a tad closer when he pushed through the doors into the lobby.

What was initially bustling with noise and activity quickly hushed into near silence as Pietro stepped in. The other tenants knew that two members of the Avengers lived there—though recently it had only been one. They had been considerate to let the twins have their privacy, since they were typically in the limelight thanks to their superhero status. They had seen both Wanda and Pietro in pajamas, casual clothes, and their uniforms. They had even seen them bloodied and beaten after battle, but even then little attention was paid to the two. This time, the opposite was true—all eyes were on the twins. Wanda was covered in scrapes and bruises, mud caked along the sides of her boots, gloves, some even sprinkled in her hair. Pietro wasn’t all that different, though he knew the attention wasn’t because of their disheveled appearance, but because they were together.

          It had been months since Wanda had returned to the apartment, and everyone knew it. The two were usually prominent on the weekends, especially in the lobby. Wanda would come down to talk to the security officers—she always had a cup of coffee or tea for them when the hours got late. Pietro had a tendency to follow, bringing sandwiches or sweets for the rest of the building to enjoy on their way in or out. They would talk to their neighbors constantly, exchanging recipes for dinner, discussing the latest gossip, even chatting with the kids about what it was like to be a superhero. It was painfully obvious for the first couple of weeks—Pietro rarely left the top floor, and when he did, it was in search of food. The lack of coffee and treats were the first signs, though at first Pietro did his best to cover that up. The security guards had gotten used to him running out and running back in—most of the time he left a note in scribbled writing and a box of donuts as an apology, though some days he couldn’t will himself to even run. The speedster would simply drag his feet as he walked, looking down at the floor, avoiding the sympathetic gazes that went his way. He had simply been so empty without his sister. If anyone knew about their incestuous relationship, it would be the people who lived in their apartment building, and it was because of the extreme change in Pietro’s behavior during those awful months. As much as they were kind enough to keep out of the twins business, some things simply couldn’t be avoided when in such close quarters.

Now he was complete again, his other half resting in his arms. The tenants watched with surprise as Wanda glanced around sleepily. For the onlookers, it was as if a ghost had walked into the room. So many had believed her to be dead, killed at the hands of angry ex-mutants out of revenge, yet there she was, the Scarlet Witch, returning home. Looks of surprise quickly shifted into looks of joy and relief—something Pietro had donned earlier that day. The woman who had brought her dog smiled the widest. The speedster recalled her riding the elevator with him the day after Wanda left. She had grabbed Pietro’s hand and given it a squeeze and offered kind words. He vaguely remembered her bringing him food one evening.

          “Thank you,” he said quietly as he passed her, making his way to the elevator. She nodded in return, maintaining the silence. The only interruption of the quiet was the sound of the dog sniffing around and the pleasant ding alerting Pietro that the elevator had arrived.

          He stepped on and waited for the doors to close before placing a gentle kiss on Wanda’s forehead. She looked up at him, eyes wide.

“I remember…” she whispered to herself, “You hurt your leg a while ago. I helped carry you.”

“That’s right. That was a couple of years ago, Wanda.”

“It was four years ago.”

“Right again. You’ll have your memory back in one piece in no time,” Pietro assured his sister, though he didn’t really believe it himself.

Again the doors opened, revealing the entrance to their apartment. Pietro had kept everything in pristine condition, just in case Wanda ever wandered home without warning. He was grateful for his obsessive cleaning now—the Scarlet Witch would return to a sparkling home. Pietro dug through his pockets to find the key and shifted his sister’s weight to one arm. It was no problem for him—while Wanda had been away, Pietro had trained and trained to keep his mind occupied. Well, that and cleaned. He was probably in the best shape he had ever been, but he wouldn’t be bragging about that any time soon. What was important now was Wanda.

Finding the key, Pietro quickly opened the door and carried his sister in. He placed her on the large couch that sat in the center of the living room.

“I’ll make us some tea,” he smiled before rushing over to the kitchen. Two tea cups were always set out on the kitchen counter, ready for Wanda’s arrival. Finally, they would be used again.

“Thank you,” Wanda called, wrapping herself in her cloak, “Pomegranate for me, please.”

Somehow, within the few short minutes it took for the speedster to make the two cups of tea, Wanda had fallen asleep. She must have been exhausted—not only had she rediscovered her sons, but she fought for her life on multiple occasions, restored the powers of Rictor, and battled Doctor Doom. Pietro let his sister sleep, sipping on his tea and resting beside her. The biggest worry that Pietro held was that Wanda wouldn’t remember the extent of their relationship. It was more than likely that she had forgotten, or had blocked out, the memory that the two had been romantically involved since Pietro had hurt his leg four years ago. When Wiccan discovered Wanda, she had been in a wedding dress, preparing to marry Victor von Doom, of all people. It was unclear just how far the power Doom held over Wanda’s mind had gone, and Pietro prayed that she would at least remember that he loved her with all his soul. To him, Wanda’s life was far more important than his own, though he did his best not to voice that. He had once and had gotten quite the scolding from his sister. Still, he believed it deeply. She was the most valuable thing on this universe, and no one could convince him otherwise. If Wanda remembered that he felt that way, he would be content. Of course, it could be weeks, months, maybe even years before Wanda’s memory was restored to normalcy, but Pietro would gladly wait. Anything for his twin.

It was about three hours before Wanda awoke from her slumber. During that time Pietro had baked fresh bread and was trying to decide what to make to accompany it. He had been intently staring down the loaf when he heard his sister yawn.

“Pete?” Wanda asked, worry resounding in her voice.

“I’m here, Wands, right here,” he responded, zipping over to her side in a split second. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, guess I was more tired than I thought,” Wanda replied, offering a sleepy smile.

“You hungry?” Pietro asked, his eyes darting to his bread and then back at his sister.

“Not really. I’m wanting a shower more than anything.” She pointed at a particular clump of mud in her hair. “This isn’t really a fashion statement I want to make.”

Pietro smiled and helped Wanda get up. To his surprise she started disrobing right there, tossing her cape aside, taking her headpiece off, and knocking her boots off as well. She began to make her way to the bathroom but stopped when she realized that Pietro was not following her. Without saying a word, she simply held her hand out, inaudibly asking her brother to join her. He nodded and took it, though he kept all his clothes on for the time being.

It was a relief that Wanda remembered where everything was—she found her towel in no time and turned the fan on like she always did when she took a shower. Once the water was running she turned her attention to her brother, who stood in the corner, simply watching. The witch pulled him closer to her and pulled at his uniform, doing away with his shirt first. The green and silver cloth was tossed to a corner, and Wanda turned so that Pietro could unlace her corset. He had done it countless times before, but something about this occurrence was different. Now he blushed as he untied the ribbons, almost like he was doing this for the first time. His heart beat as if he was running up a mountain. His hands shook as they grasped the silky ties.

“I-I take that you remember what happened after I hurt my leg,” Pietro said quietly, his hands pulling the now loose corset down his sister’s body.

“I could never forget something as important as that, dear brother,” she hummed, stepping closer to him. The witch only had a bra and her leggings on now. Pietro smiled back at her, leaning down to give her a kiss.

It had been so long—much too long for Pietro’s taste. The feel of her lips against his was so intoxicating he felt as though he could get drunk with just one peck, but tonight he wanted to get wasted. He started gentle at first, a series of short, dry kisses that evolved into long, wet ones. His hands wandered to pull her body against his, and with a moan she gladly accepted. She managed to get Pietro’s pants down, letting them pool by his ankles. Immediately after her success, she pulled him towards the shower, careful to move slowly so they wouldn’t have to break their kiss. The speedster kicked his pants away and grabbed at Wanda’s leggings, hoping to mimic her earlier movement by discarding them. The witch was in tune with her brother, just like old times, and helped him get the tight elastic cloth off.

“God, I’ve missed you,” Pietro breathed, his eyes gazing down at his sister’s nearly naked body. “You truly have me under your spell.”

“You always say that when we make love,” Wanda gasped, catching her breath.

“It’s true,” he murmured in reply, “I don’t lie to you, my sister.”

“I’m so sorry I left—“ Wanda began to apologize. She was cut off with a kiss, this one more passionate than the others leading up to it. Pietro used his speed to get the rest of their clothes off. When he took a break for air, Wanda resumed speaking. Rolling his eyes, the speedster put a single finger on Wanda’s lips, his other hand reaching down to hold her ass.

“That doesn’t matter now,” he said sweetly, “All that I care about is that you’re home.”

It was almost as if the witch melted right then and there. She kissed her brother again, quickly this time, before moving down his body. Leaving a trail of saliva behind, Wanda paid close attention to each patch of skin on her brother. She whispered words of love in Romani as she got closer and closer to her brother’s sex. Pietro’s breath hitched as she pressed her lips just above his hard cock.

“W-Wanda, I’m covered in sweat and dirt. M-Maybe you s-should wait for when we’re in the shower,” he suggested, although he struggled to form the words.

“I don’t care,” she breathed, her hot breath against his skin, sending a shock up his spine. His hips involuntarily jerked towards Wanda’s lips, making any reservations that Pietro had null and void.

She opened her mouth just enough to let in the head of his dick. Pietro gave a throaty moan and watched Wanda’s every move. She let her tongue wrap around him before sucking lightly. As his knees buckled from the pleasure, the witch did her best to put as much of his cock in her mouth as she could. Pietro moaned again, running his hands through Wanda’s tangled hair in hopes of keeping her there. She put the tip of her tongue on the head of his sex and sucked.

“Please,” he begged, “more.”

Wanda chuckled and slapped his ass, almost if she was saying she would give him as much as she wanted to. She pulled back, licking her lips, hands around the base of his shaft, pumping his cock.

“If I do much more, we won’t be able to have any fun in the shower,” she teased. Again, Pietro moaned. The witch knew just how to play her brother when it came to making love, even after several months away from him.

“Dammit, I’ve missed this,” Pietro said, pulling his sister up so her could kiss her. She tasted of sweat, but he didn’t care. To him, it was still sweeter than any honey.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while cleaning out my computer and thought I would share. Any reviews or comments are very much welcomed!


End file.
